


i want every single piece of you

by deepbutdazzlingdarkness



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Nashville Predators, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/pseuds/deepbutdazzlingdarkness
Summary: “I really shouldn't do this, y’know,” PK says, trying to sound casual. “I want to beat you fair and square tomorrow.”orAlex and PK have sex and Alex just has a lot of feelings.





	i want every single piece of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is set…sometime in a distant future where Alex is still on the Habs (so it could easily be jossed at any moment lbr) so any references to the schedule I totally made up.
> 
> Title comes from the Adele song "I Miss You" and this amazing [cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cORa0CuPXuY) of it I listened to for hours on repeat.
> 
> Thanks to [haltby](https://twitter.com/haItby) and [weronlystardust](https://twitter.com/weronlystardust) for beta-ing this for me!

“We’re here,” Alex texts one-handed as he finishes hanging up his suit in the hotel room closet. “Room 515, it's right there when you step off the elevator.”

“Be there in an hour,” PK responds a few seconds later; clearly he’s been ready and waiting for Alex’s arrival.

Alex wishes he didn't have to wait so long to see PK, after all, he barely lives 15 minutes away from the hotel they always stay at in Nashville. However, after a few close calls in the past, they’ve figured out it's usually best to wait until the rest of the team is settled in for the night. Well, not so much _they_ \- personally Alex doesn't care too much if anyone knows about them, but PK always insists.

“Can't wait,” Alex shoots back, smiling to himself. He tosses his phone onto the bed, stripping off the rest of his clothes on the way to the bathroom.

Normally Alex doesn't linger in the shower, but he's got time to kill so he stands for a while underneath the hot spray, letting the dirt and grime from a long day of travel wash off of him.

In the process of soaping himself up Alex tugs at his cock a couple of times, but refrains from actually taking it too far. He has _plans_ tonight, ones that involve a real-life PK for the first time in months, and he has no desire to waste an orgasm on his own hand.

Once he finishes his shower, Alex dries off and kills more time scrolling through Instagram until finally he gets a text from PK saying he's right outside.

Alex jumps up and jerks the door open without even checking the peephole first. He immediately hauls PK into his room and, as soon as the door shuts behind them, Alex pushes him up against it and kisses him before PK can even get a word out.

“Eager, aren't you?” PK grins when they separate for air sometime later, raising an eyebrow as he looks down and notices that Alex hadn't bothered to get dressed after his shower. “What if one of your teammates had been out here in the hallway?”

“Nah, I told them I was going straight to bed as soon as we got here. Anyway, you know we can always hear them clomping around from a mile away.” At the same time, Alex takes a step back to check out the trenchcoat and wide-brimmed hat PK is wearing and he can't help but laugh, "Is this your idea of a disguise?"

”It was raining!” PK protests, which, fair enough, but the point remains.

“Fine, but I thought you wanted us to be stealthy about this. You're not exactly looking inconspicuous dressed like that,” Alex chirps.

“I'm just gonna take that as a compliment, thank you very much,” PK says, hanging up his coat and hat while Alex just stands there, drinking him in with his eyes. “What?” he asks, when he turns back around and sees Alex staring at him. “Do I have something on my face?”

“I really missed you,” Alex admits, not able to meet PK’s eyes, the teasing tone gone from his voice. “I mean, I know we talk all the time, but it's just not the same thing.”

“Yeah, I know,” PK says soothingly, leaning up against the wall. “C’mere buddy.” He spreads his arms wide and Alex immediately comes in for a hug. He tucks his face into PK's shoulder, trying to minimize the height difference between them as much as possible. 

PK holds him tight and it's like no time has passed at all, like it's three years ago and the longest they ever went without seeing each other was a few days rather than a few months. Then again, Alex smiles to himself, starting to kiss PK’s neck, things aren't _exactly_ how they used to be back when both of them were still in Montreal. The distance _sucks_ , but knowing he's gonna get to kiss PK whenever they’re actually able to see each other in person? That always helps make the wait worth it.

“I'm thinking you're a bit overdressed for what we have planned tonight,” Alex says eventually, pulling himself away from PK’s neck before he gets the desire to start using his teeth, something he knows PK wouldn't appreciate. “You need some help with that?” 

“Be my guest,” PK grins, pushing off from the wall to let Alex help him take his t-shirt off, discarding it on the ground.

Afterwards, Alex settles his hands at PK’s waist, one rubbing circles into his hip while the other gropes PK through his jeans, feeling accomplished when he notices that PK is already half-hard just from some kissing.

PK kicks his shoes off and Alex starts to unbuckle his belt, kneeling down to help make it easier. “Getting right down to business, eh?”

“Look who's talking,” Alex responds, smirking up at PK as he keeps going and discovers PK isn't wearing underwear, “Guess I'm not the only eager one.” 

“Are you really complaining?” 

Obviously a rhetorical question, Alex doesn't bother to answer verbally, giving PK a “what do you think?” look instead. He doesn't even complain about how tight PK’s jeans are and how much easier this would be if he would just buy sweatpants, just does his best to peel them off, leaning back to let PK step out of them once they reach his ankles.

PK bends down to take his socks off, at which point, almost without thinking, Alex leans forward and wraps his lips around PK's cock, sucking the tip into his mouth. PK isn't completely hard yet, but he's definitely getting there, and Alex loves this part; it's always gratifying to feel the physical evidence of how much PK wants him. With one hand steadying himself on PK's hip, Alex secures the other at the base of PK's dick, stroking his thumb along the underside. Alex tongues his slit, tasting the precome there and PK moans above him. 

In no time, PK is fully hard and Alex pulls off, needing a chance to breathe. He mouths along the head and lower, spreading spit and precome along the shaft. When he pauses, PK reaches down and traces Alex’s bottom lip with his thumb, dipping into his mouth and Alex nips at it playfully. PK narrows his eyes but Alex just smiles and dives back in, hollowing his cheeks around PK and taking him deep.

Before he has a chance to get too into it, PK gently tugs at Alex’s hair to get his attention. “C'mon, babe,” he says with a tilt of his head, “There's no reason to put stress on your knees when you’ve that nice comfy bed right over there. Why don't we take advantage of it?”

Alex pulls off reluctantly but he can't argue. He loves sucking PK's dick, a lot of the time that’s all they do, but he wants more than that tonight. 

PK helps pull Alex up onto his feet and they both head for the bathroom. While Alex is rummaging through his toiletry bag for the new bottle of lube he bought the other day, PK grabs an extra towel and hands it to him. “For the bed so it doesn't get fucked up too much, since you still have to sleep in it tonight.”

“Go team,” Alex laughs, happy for the assist. 

By the time he comes back out a few seconds later, PK has settled himself comfortably on Alex’s bed, reclining into the excess amount of pillows hotel rooms always give you. Alex pauses for a moment, just to admire the view, before crawling into PK’s incredibly inviting lap.

So far tonight Alex has mostly been ignoring his own arousal, but in this position, with so much direct skin-to-skin contact, it's suddenly all he can think about. Alex leans in to kiss PK and ends up moaning into his mouth as his cock rubs against PK’s abs.

PK runs his hands along Alex's back before moving lower, dipping between his cheeks. “You didn't get yourself ready for me?” PK asks, sounding surprised. It's understandable, time is a factor here but—

“I like it better when you do it,” Alex mumbles into PK’s shoulder, feeling his neck heat up at the admission.

“Mmm, you want my fingers in you?”

“I want your _dick_ in me, but yeah, that'd be a good start.”

“Let's get to it then,” PK says, patting Alex on the ass. Alex climbs off PK and lays down next to him on his back, spreading his legs wide. PK slides a hand up one of Alex’s legs, stroking the soft skin of his inner thigh, scratching through the hair at his groin but avoiding his cock. 

With his other hand PK picks up the lube from the nightstand and opens it up, pouring some onto his fingers. He briefly fists Alex’s cock before reaching underneath him and getting his fingers right where Alex wants them. PK spreads the lube around, circling his rim before pushing a fingertip in.

While Alex is relaxing around him, PK starts in on his thighs with open-mouthed kisses and just a hint of teeth, not enough to leave a mark, but hard enough that he can feel it. In no time PK is able to push his finger in all the way and Alex is asking for more.

“Now, now,” PK says, “If you wanted this to be quick, maybe you should’ve done something about it ahead of time,” but his nonchalant tone betrays his actions as he slips another finger in at the same time, spreading Alex open. PK immediately finds Alex's prostate, almost causing him to get kneed in the face, but he rears back just in time.

“S-sorry,” Alex moans, but then he's pushing back onto PK’s fingers, trying to get him to hit that spot again. Adding more lube, PK eventually gets a third finger in there and Alex feels full in such a satisfying way, though not quite as much as he wants. 

PK works him open methodically but patiently, which probably is for the best but is also _agonizing_. Occasionally he grazes Alex’s prostate again, but seemingly never deliberately, and not often enough to make him come. 

After what could have been five minutes or twenty minutes or _forever_ , PK finally decides he's ready and carefully pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the towel. Alex moans, clenching around nothing, and PK smirks. “Condom?” he asks.

They've always used them in the past, so it's a fair assumption, but Alex is hoping that by now they've reached a point in their relationship where condoms are unnecessary. 

“I got tested at camp, and haven't slept with anyone since then,” he admits, blushing a bit. Since _you_ being the subtext he hopes PK picks up on. Then it occurs to him, “Unless you…?” They hadn't had a specific talk about being exclusive during the season but he'd thought (or at least hoped) it was assumed…

“Oh no, me neither,” PK is quick to reassure him, clearly able to see the nervousness that must be showing on Alex's face. “You’re the only person I've slept with in who knows how long.”

“Well, good then,” Alex says, immediately relieved. “So you gonna fuck me without one? I know you want to.”

“Fuck yeah, I do,” PK says, leaning down to kiss Alex, a sloppy wet kiss with lots of tongue that almost makes him forget for a moment just how much he wants to get fucked.

Gasping, Alex pushes PK away and hands him the lube. “C’mon, get _in_ me already,” he says, not caring how desperate he sounds. “ _Now_.” 

PK gets up on his knees, straddling Alex’s torso, and Alex watches greedily as he uses the hand he'd been fingering Alex with to lube himself up generously. Before too long, PK climbs off of Alex and nudges him to turn over. Alex quickly obeys, getting on his elbows and knees and spreading his legs wide, exposing his hole to PK.

“You're so easy for this, aren't you?” PK asks, smoothing his hand along the curve of Alex’s ass, grabbing a handful and spreading him wider. Alex doesn't bother responding verbally, instead letting PK manipulate his body the way he wants. He gasps when PK takes his cock in hand and deliberately grazes Alex’s hole, rubbing against the rim, smearing lube and precome everywhere. “I really shouldn't do this, y’know,” PK says, trying to sound casual. “I want to beat you fair and square tomorrow.”

“What—” Alex gasps as PK pushes just the tiniest bit inside him, “Is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It _means_ you're a greedy little fucker who doesn't know what's best for him.”

“Shut up,” Alex grits out, not able to concentrate on anything except how PK is barely holding him open, teasing in a way that’s really quite unfair given how long Alex has been waiting for this. He tries to shift back and force PK deeper, but the firm grip PK has on his hip means Alex can't move an inch. “I can take it, just _fuck_ me already,” he says, looking over his shoulder to glare at PK. 

“I know you can, baby,” PK says in a faux-condescending tone.

Alex rolls his eyes. “You know that's not what I-” _meant_ , he intends to say until PK slides all the way in and he gets distracted. His hands come down to clench around the top of the mattress and the headboard rattles a bit. Alex takes a moment to be grateful there's no one on the other side of this wall.

“Fuck,” Alex mutters in Russian, trying to catch his breath as PK stays still behind him once he bottoms out, giving Alex time to adjust. “I've missed this,” he says, switching back to English. Occasionally when he's especially horny and missing PK he’ll add a little something extra to his normal jerkoff routine (and God, is he glad he lives alone now) but it's—

“Not as good as doing it yourself?” PK asks smugly, once again seemingly able to read Alex's mind. “I’m not surprised, from that video you sent me the other day it seems like you could use some practice.”

Alex is coming up with a retort in his head, something about how he guesses this means PK doesn't want any more videos of him trying out the vibrator Alex impulse-bought one night when he was drunk, but then PK starts fucking him in earnest and why would he care about chirping when PK’s finally giving him what he wants.

PK slips his hand between the bed and Alex’s chest, thumbing at one of his nipples. Alex gasps, simultaneously trying to squirm away from the contact and get PK to do it again. “You like that, eh?” PK asks, pinching his nipple in response, and Alex can feel himself get even harder than he already was. 

The head of his cock brushes against the rough hotel towel beneath him on every thrust, trailing precome as PK drives him forward into the mattress. Given how worked up Alex has been for ages just from PK’s fingers, he feels like he's practically halfway to coming already. He can't help but moan as PK hits his prostate with a particularly accurate thrust.

Alex doesn't realize how loud he's being until PK gives him a heads-up, murmuring “I appreciate the flattery, baby, but I'm not sure everyone else might,” into his ear. Alex flushes, but PK doesn't stop fucking him, instead leaning forward to stick his tongue into Alex’s mouth, doing his best to swallow any suspicious sounds that might come out.

Eventually they both need air. Alex is panting heavily and PK pauses for a few seconds, giving him a chance to catch his breath. “You think you can keep quiet on your own now?” he asks, nosing along Alex’s jaw. 

“I…I think so,” Alex says, biting his lip as PK pulls him deeper onto his cock.

As he starts up again, PK soon establishes a good rhythm and is zeroed in on Alex’s prostate, hitting it every few thrusts. Alex is _so_ close, he feels like he could come any second, when all of the sudden someone starts knocking on his hotel room door. They both freeze, PK still inside of him.

“What the hell,” PK hisses under his breath. “I thought you told them you were going straight to bed?”

“I did,” Alex hisses back with a roll of his eyes. Clearing his throat, he calls out, “What?” trying to project his voice since there’s no way in hell he’s getting up to answer the door. At least Alex hadn't given anyone his extra room key so there's no risk of them coming in.

“It's Misha, I can't find my phone charger, can I borrow yours?” asks Sergachev in Russian.

“Go borrow someone else's, I'm trying to sleep,” Alex responds likewise, trying to not sound too exasperated. He's hoping that will be enough to get him to go away, and luckily it is, getting nothing more than a “Fine!” from the other side of the door.

“What was that about?” PK asks once the footsteps outside Alex’s room fade.

“Just rookies not being able to keep track of their stuff,” Alex says, rolling his eyes again. He pushes his ass out and demands, “Forget about it, get back to fucking me,” 

“Bossy, bossy,” PK laughs, but he quickly obliges, gripping Alex’s hips with both hands and thrusting deeply. Alex moans without thinking, forgetting for a moment where they are and how they almost got caught (again).

“Shh,” PK whispers into his ear, nibbling on the lobe. “People are still awake apparently, you don't want anyone to hear you.” Alex shudders unconsciously at that suggestion, clenching around PK, “Or maybe you do want that, eh?” PK asks, a knowing tone in his voice. “You little show-off. How about next time we go on vacation I fuck you until everyone on our hotel room floor knows exactly how much you love it?” He reaches down to grasp Alex’s long-neglected cock, thumbing at the head, and that's it.

“Oh, fuck. Fuck, I'm gonna—” Alex turns his face into the join of his arm, trying to muffle his moans as best as possible. He's not sure how well he succeeds, but from the teeth marks he ends up noticing later, it definitely could have been worse. His cock pulses in PK's hand and come stripes the towel underneath him. PK keeps fucking him while milking out every last drop until Alex is able to reach down and push him away. 

At this point, satisfaction flooding through his body, Alex feels like he could melt into the bed. He turns his head back towards PK, who smiles at the blissful expression surely on Alex’s face.

“D’you want me to keep going?” PK asks, paused between thrusts.

“Yeah,” Alex nods, still trying to catch his breath. Sometimes it's too much for him to get fucked after he's already come, but he wants that, no, _needs_ it tonight. “Fuck, yes, just, I want to be able to kiss you.”

PK sits up, which gives Alex room to rearrange himself, careful to avoid the wet spot. Once he's laying on his back, PK leans down and kisses him. He cups the sides of Alex’s face in his hands, stroking his beard and Alex smiles into it. He brings his arms down from where they were resting on the pillow, wanting to wrap them around PK’s shoulders, but PK stops him, murmuring, “Leave them where they are, eh?” 

PK situates himself in the cradle of Alex’s hips and pushes back in. He can't get as deep in this position, but neither of them are complaining. They keep kissing, but otherwise Alex lays back and lets himself be used, savoring the feeling of PK above, around, and inside him. 

PK runs his fingers through Alex’s hair and trails kisses up and down the column of his neck and shoulders. He lightly scrapes his nails along the curves of Alex's arms until he brings his hands up to rest on top of Alex's, entwining their fingers together. His thrusts get faster and more erratic until finally, with a grunt and one final thrust, PK collapses on top of Alex, their bodies pressed together as close together as humanly possible.

After PK finishes coming, hot and slick inside of Alex, he moves to pull out, but Alex reaches down and stills PK with a hand on his hip. “Not just yet, I wanna stay like this for a little while longer.”

“Whatever you want, babe,” PK says. He leans in and kisses Alex again and Alex squeezes his eyes shut. He just. He wishes it could be like this all the time. 

After a minute though, PK definitely starts to get heavy, and Alex tries to push him off.

“Oh, am I crushing you now?”

“Yeah, just a bit, you are.” 

They both laugh and PK pulls out carefully. He moves to get up and in response to Alex's wordless whine, tells him, “Hey, you want to sleep like this all night? I'll be right back.”

Alex lays back, feeling relaxed and like he wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to. PK returns from the bathroom a minute later with a wet washcloth that he drops onto Alex’s chest before crawling back onto the bed next to him.

“Am I gonna have to do all the work myself?” PK teases when Alex makes no move to pick it up. He starts on Alex’s torso, gently scrubbing at the come that has already started to dry there before moving lower, cleaning him up as efficiently as possible.

When he gets to Alex's ass though, PK pauses for a moment. “Fuck, this is so hot,” he breathes, briefly dipping his fingers back inside Alex, swiping through the come seeping out of him. “Next time I'm gonna have to eat you out afterwards.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Alex says, his cheeks flushing at the thought and his cock starting to perk up. If PK keeps going like this he could easily come again, but as much as he’d love that, Alex figures he should probably save _some_ energy for the game tomorrow, so instead he tells PK to just get on with it. 

PK soon finishes with his ministrations and he gets up to toss the dirty towels in the bathroom before he comes back and lays down on the bed next to Alex. He pulls Alex closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and letting him settle his head on PK’s chest.

“So, how have you been?” PK asks, stroking Alex's hair. Alex has his eyes closed again and wishes they could stay like this forever.

“Fine. Better. I don't know. Is it selfish of me that I almost hope you guys win?”

“That's not why you wanted me to fuck you, was it? I wasn’t lying about wanting to beat y’all fair and square.” 

“No, of course not,” Alex laughs. Getting more serious, he admits, “It's just…I hate this. I hate not seeing you every day. I hate not playing with you. I love the rest of the team, but it's just not the same anymore and it never will be.”

“You could always come to Nashville y’know.”

“Ha, I _wish_ ,” Alex says, looking up at PK finally. “You guys have any number one centers to spare? I'll get Bergevin on the phone right now.”

“Who said anything about playing? I was thinking you just move here and be my live-in trophy husband.” 

“Oh, he's got jokes,” Alex laughs, hitting PK with his free hand. “If this whole NHL thing doesn't work out I'll definitely consider making that my backup plan.” He's glad for PK lightening the mood though, and Alex burrows deeper into his chest, feeling himself start to get drowsy. 

Sometime later Alex wakes up feeling cold and looks over to find PK fully dressed, sitting on the bed and putting his shoes back on. “Where are you going?” he asks, his voice still hoarse from sleep. 

PK turns to look at him and says, “Sorry, it's late, I gotta get back home.”

“ _Stay_ ,” Alex pleads, reaching over and taking PK’s hand, trying to keep him from leaving. Embarrassingly, he can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes but he blinks them away, hoping PK won't notice.

“I wish I could,” PK says, sounding like he means it, “But I don't think you want anyone to catch me here tomorrow morning.”

“I wouldn't care,” Alex insists, feeling himself pout a bit. He’s discovered that he always sleeps better with PK there, and when they only get to see each other a few times during the season, Alex has to take advantage of every opportunity he's given to spend time with PK.

“You think that now,” PK says, gently brushing Alex's hair off his forehead, “But I don't want us to make a decision about something this important without really considering the full implications of it.” 

Alex opens his mouth to argue further but, much as he wishes things were different, he knows PK is right so he just sighs. “I love you, but this sucks.”

“It won't suck forever,” PK promises, looking Alex in the eyes as he says it. “I love you too,” he continues, “I'll text you after morning skate. We can go out to lunch and then take our pre-game naps together at my place, cool?”

“Cool,” Alex mimics with a half-smile. As frustrating as their situation is, it could always be worse (like how the last time the Preds were in Montreal was on the first night of a back-to-back and Alex ended up seeing more of PK on the ice than he did off it), so he figures he might as well just accept that this is the best compromise available.

PK leans down to kiss Alex one last time, and that's the last thing he remembers before he falls back to sleep, secure in the knowledge that no matter what he has PK at his side and that makes everything else worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for kicks, [this](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane/status/873409870485225472) is the outfit I imagined PK wearing.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://deepbutdazzlingdarkness.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/onlyoneloislane/) especially, where, like Alex, I just have so many feelings about these two.


End file.
